


Community Guideline Violation

by DrawingPlague



Series: TikTok Bornfics [2]
Category: TikTok - Fandom
Genre: Anal, Gay, Meme, Multi, Oral, This is Bad, TikTok, bornfic, honestly its bad, oof, rapefic, ssbott, ssbutt, trollfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-11-06 04:32:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17932886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrawingPlague/pseuds/DrawingPlague
Summary: ew





	Community Guideline Violation

Succ was walking through the woods, on yet another scouting mission to find Mr. TikTok's base. Armed with, well, an arm, and his bread sash, he had yet to encounter any real trouble. Yes, he had encountered a few corrupted gamers, which he had quickly dispatched; he was remorseful, but he truly did believe that the more he encountered, the closer he was to Mr. TikTok's lair. His shoes made a crunching noise as leaves were crushed beneath them. He moved slowly, with careful precision, feeling a presence, one he somehow recognized. He stopped, quickly hiding behind one of the towering oaks. Succ peered around the oak, spotting a figure, aiming its gun at something. A small zzt was heard, and he heard something fall, in the distance. Succ cringed, realizing this figure was more likely than not hostile, and propbably had just shot one of the other scouts. He slowly moved forward, before his heart stopped. He recognized this... was it even a person? He curled his lip in disgust; he saw the figure was none other than Succtok. 'That fucking bastard', Succ thought. 'I think it's time he gets a taste of what's fucking coming to him.'  
Succ carefully moved forward, careful not to make a single noise. He could see the back of Succtok's head. Just a little closer... and... Succtok spun around, gun aimedat Succ. But he didn't have time to pull the trigger, as he was hit right in the side of the arm incredibly hard, knocking the corrupted one out cold. "Okay faggot, let's have some fun now" Succ muttered.  
Succ dragged Succtok's unconscious form deeper into the woods, where he knew they wouldn't be found. He quickly pulled out some roped, tying Succtok against a tree, his front pressed against it. While the other was still knocked out, Succ stripped him head to toe, leaving only the bag. Succtok began to stir, as Succ began to pull down his pants. He barely acknowledged Succtok waking up,just pulling down his shorts and boxers. The corrupted bag said nothing, just let out a grunt as he realized he was naked. He struggled, but couldn't move at all, tied firmly against the oak. "Finally awake, you fucking faggot?" Succ spat, slapping the other man in the back of the head. Succtok let out a grunt, remaining silent. "Well guess what. It's time to violate your community guidelines," Succ said, his voice pure venom.  
Succ grabbed the other man's hips, and aggressively grinds his dick against him. Succtok, still trying to escape, let out a gasp as Succ dug his nails in, deep enough to draw blood. Slowly, Succ become erect enough to penetrate the other man. He lined up his cock with Succtok's asshole, and rammed it into the tight ring of muscle. Succtok let out a screech of pain, as Succ forced his dick into the other man, completely dry. Succ let out a grunt, the rim of Succtok's asshole tight around his cock. "Can't take it, you pussy?" Succ hissed where the other man's ear would be  
He began to increase pace rapidly, a resounding slap with each thrust. Succtok was panting, a loud, pained screech with each thrust in and out of his asshole. Precum spurted from his dick, as Succ retained a steady, quick pace. Succ knew he was getting close, and he wouldn't give this fucker the relief of a release.  
He came into the other man's ass, pulling out quickly, cum pouring from Succtok's ass. Succ pulled his shorts up, leaving Succtok tied. "That's what you get, cunt." Succ walked away, after grabbing his arm, and left, Succtok still tied to the tree.  
It was late into the night now. Succtok gave up struggling, going limp against the tree. He had long since zoned out. He didn't notice the sound of footsteps behind him. "Poor thing," a deep voice sounded behind him. A heavy thump sounded behind Succtok, and suddenly, the ropes fell limp around Succtok's body. A gentle hand caressed Succtok's bare back. Succtok looked up into the face of his boss, Mr. TikTok, staring down at him.  
Succtok looked down, ashamed. "Look up, my child. Everything is fine. In fact, I have gotten you a little... present" Mr. TikTok motioned towards the dark lump squirming beside him. Mr. TikTok untied the sack, a bound, bag-wearing lad spilling out, completely naked. Succ thrashed on the ground, spitting. Mr. TikTok picked up Succ by the throat, holding him up. "Looks like you violated community guidelines, Succmachine3000," Mr. TikTok practically purred. "We're going to have to remove your video now."  
"Up, Succtok. It's your turn" Mr. TikTok said, pointing Succ's bare ass towards Succtok. Mr. TikTok himself unbuckled his pants, and shoved his own cock down Succ's throat, reveling at the man's gagging as his cock filled Succ's moist throat. Succtok stood, stroking his cock a few times, just to get semi-hard. He grabbed the other end of Succ, lining up his cock. Succ couldn't make much noise, as he half screamed, half gagged, as Succtok shoved his entire dick in one go into Succ's ass. Succ was getting fucked at both ends, hands still tied behind his back. Mr. TikTok continued to facefuck him, as Succtok picked up speed, anger fueling each thrust. Succ felt like his asshole was splitting apart, and felt like he was about to vomit.  
Mr. TikTok stopped, and came right down Succ's throat., and pulled out, as Succ coughed up the cum, gagging. Mr. TikTok pulled up his pants, as SuccTok came into Succ's ass. He pulled out, Succ shamefully hard yet not reaching his own climax. He suddenly felt a sharp pain in the back of his head, and the world faded to black.  
Succ awoke, in front of the entrance to the forest, in just his shorts and shoes. Nothing else was there, and he could barely remember what happened the night before. All he knew was there was a constant pain in both his throat and ass.


End file.
